To improve performance with respect to different parameters, wireless networks can self-optimize. A wireless network can be optimized by making changes at transmission cells within a wireless network. In a self-optimizing network, these changes can be determined and implemented by the network itself.
Self-optimization approaches are currently applied within wireless networks in a limited number of ways with respect to a limited number of parameters. Due to the limited ways in which self-optimizing networks have been applied, a potential exists to improve wireless networks in different ways through self-optimization. The ways in which such improvements can be achieved remain to be discovered. However, several difficulties can arise with respect to the implementation of a self-optimization approach even once an application is discovered.
Self-optimization within a wireless network involves changes within the wireless network. These changes rely on supporting infrastructure to allow the changing network to continue to perform its function. In particular, a wireless network still needs infrastructure to provide services to mobile communication devices within the network despite the changes taking place at transmission cells therein. Limitations in supporting infrastructure can prevent the flexibility with which wireless networks can self-optimize.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary examples illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.